memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Chuck Yeager
Appearance in the credits Did Charles Yeager appear in the opening credits of Enterprise? If so, we could include a screencap from that as image for this page... Ottens 19:40, 13 Jun 2005 (UTC) : I fairly sure that he did. It would be the scene, if I am correct, that shows a small jet like vehicle dropping from a larger aircraft. Of course, I could be completely wrong, because I haven't seen the opening credits in some time, but for some reason that really seems familiar to me. --Gvsualan 21:46, 13 Jun 2005 (UTC) : Yeah that's him...again, my face is red about this... --Brad Rousse 23:26, 13 Jun 2005 (UTC) VFD: Charles Yeager Charles Yeager I don't recall any canon mention of Yeager the man in Star Trek. A class is named for him, but this seems like the discussion we had about Sao Paulo's right to a page. This item should either be brought up to standards of deleted. --Brad Rousse 19:28, 13 Jun 2005 (UTC) Here's an excerpt from the Travis Mayweather article. Excelsior 19:29, 13 Jun 2005 (UTC) Mayweather was romantically involved with reporter Gannet Brooks at some point before his assignment to Enterprise. During flight studies, Mayweather tried to overcome his fear of tense piloting situations by mimicking Chuck Yeager. (ENT: "Demons") :Wow, is my face red on that. I'll make the corrections to atone. --Brad Rousse 19:32, 13 Jun 2005 (UTC) ::Okay, I've wikified and redone the article to more fit MA standards. --Brad Rousse 19:40, 13 Jun 2005 (UTC) :::My bad. I'm new to MA, saw an empty article for something I knew about, and filled it in. --Short Circuit 14 Jun, 2005 :: I didn't mean to embarrass you. I just checked the articles "what links here" page.Excelsior 19:43, 13 Jun 2005 (UTC) :: It's okay. I tried to do that myself, but for some reason I missed the quite large link telling me I could do that... --Brad Rousse 19:45, 13 Jun 2005 (UTC) It's like being there when Chuck Yeager Broke the sound barrier, or Zephram Cochrane engage the first Warp Drive (Geordie La Forge, ) it goes something like that. --TOSrules 19:50, 13 Jun 2005 (UTC) :Added. --Brad Rousse 19:55, 13 Jun 2005 (UTC) ::I think it should be moved to Chuck Yeager (which is already linked to in Humans), since that was the form of his name he was referred to in both occurances, and what he is commonly known as. Suppliment that with his full name in the Chuck Yeager article...a practice which has already been well established with several humans from Earths past. --Gvsualan 22:26, 13 Jun 2005 (UTC) West Virginia Someone keeps adding that Yeager is from West Virginia despite the fact that this tidbit has never been revealed in canon Trek. So, it has been removed, and here's a little note for anyone who's interested: Chuck Yeager's from West Virginia! Yeeeee-haaaw!!! There, now you know. Oh, by the way, I'll be protecting the page from edits by unregistered users, should that user add the WV references again. Thank you, and have a wonderful day. --From Andoria with Love 19:22, 18 August 2006 (UTC) Removed Removed: :Jeana Yeager, one of the two pilots of the experimental aircraft ''Voyager, was not related to him. (The other pilot was Dick Rutan.)'' Don't see the relevance...--Alan del Beccio 07:26, 29 November 2006 (UTC) :There is no Trek relevance. As far as I know, neither the Voyager or Jeana Yeager (or either Rutan for that matter) have been mentioned in Trek. --OuroborosCobra talk 09:06, 29 November 2006 (UTC)